Breeze
by Lonerwolf1015
Summary: After spending the entire day on the ground while Jin spent in the skies, Kaida becomes frustrated and decides to go do some sightseeing of her own. But what happens when a certain ice master informs Jin of her decision? I do not own Jin or any of the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. JinxOC


**Drabble Challenge – [6/200] Breeze – Jin [Yu Yu Hakusho]**

"Ah, good ol' wind. Never let ol' Jin down, have ye?" Jin said to himself, positioned hundreds of feet of the ground and into the clouds. His arms spread wide as he let the wind play with his hair. Kaida watched in both awe and irritation. Awe for his pure love of the wind and irritation for not coming down to keep her company. She jutted out her lip in a pout and crossed her arms. Jin was too far up for him to hear her even with his super sensitive hearing. Yes, he was that high up. Ever since Yusuke and the others decided to use their prize from the Dark Tournament to give Jin and the others this island as a gift, he has been up there all day, every day. Soaking up the sun and just being Jin. It irritated her greatly. Indeed it was selfish of her, to want to keep the Wind Master all to herself, but she knew she had to let him enjoy his light after many centuries of darkness.

She turned and began walking away from Jin's floating body when she heard a barely audible chuckle. She looked up to see the all too adorable Ice Master, Toya. Smiling softly yet sadly, she walked towards him and sighed deeply. Right away he knew her frustrations.

"He's been up there all morning and all afternoon. And the sun's about to set," she pouted.

"Well what do you expect? It is Jin after all."

"True…but he was the one who said he wanted to spend some time together but look. He's all the way up there…" Kaida stood on her toes and pointed to the sky to emphasize her point. "…and I'm all the way down here. You see my dilemma?"

Toya laughed once, crossing his arms. "Indeed, I do. We've lived so long in cold, dark solitude that we can't help but be ecstatic for Yusuke's and the others generosity in giving us this island. Jin just plans on using it to the fullest. So can you really blame him?"

'_No…' _She couldn't. Kaida pondered what he said for a moment and her thoughts began to drift. What would it be like? To always live in solitary? To get only glimpses of the outside world and observe with envy. Though she's never truly experienced it for herself, it didn't seem at all pleasant. Kaida frowned deeply. Toya noticed and laughed a bit bolder than usual.

"So you understand now? Why Jin can't seem to get enough?"

She smiled a little. "Yes, a bit. I gave it some thought, you know."

"Gave what some thought?"

"About what it'd be like. To live the way you and Jin did. I have to admit…I don't really like it…" she grimaced.

Toya smiled. "If you don't like it now, try living it for hundreds of years. We have for so long. I'm actually a bit glad myself to be here. You understand." Kaida glanced up at his ice blue eyes in acknowledgement. She then proceeded to walk past him.

"Eh…where are you going, Kaida?"

She turned to him and winked. "Just getting a little fresh air myself. Couldn't hurt to do a bit of sightseeing of my own. Trust me… he won't even know I'm gone. He already isn't aware of my presence."

"All right then…but I'm not covering for you if he turns around and looks down to see that you're not there."

She stopped and her eye twitched in irritation but nodded nonetheless. _'Cold as ice indeed…'_ she thought.

"Thanks, you're such a wonderful friend," she responded sarcastically over her shoulder.

Toya threw her a playful smirk. "Just go."

"Gladly."

_[Several Minutes Later…]_

The same wind that played with Jin did with Kaida. It tousled her hair softly as she stood on a rock over looking the sea. _'Now I know why Jin was stuck up there all day. This feels amazing. And the view isn't a bad touch either.'_ She sighed contently and enjoyed the feeling of the diminishing sun on her skin.

_[About an hour later…]_

Jin basked in the sunlight and took deep breaths. Realization dawned on him as he remembered her. "Ah! Me Kaida! How could I have let her weasel out me mind? I must go back to fetch her!" He flew down quickly only to find Toya waiting for him. "Eh? Toya…where'd Kaida run off to?" Toya raised an eyebrow._ 'It's been an hour since Kaida left and now he notices?'_ Jin waited impatiently, his ears twitching. Toya just sighed and pointed. "She went that way." His eyes glinted with amusement. "Ah thanks Toya! You're a real pal! Well, I'm off to catch the love of my life! Later!" Toya stared after Jin and chuckled, running a hand through his partly green/blue hair. "I swear… he's as ditzy as she is. That simpleminded fool," he murmured, following after the hyperactive Wind Master. Said simple-minded fool let the wind guide him through the trees. After searching for about 10 minutes, the Wind Master began to get restless. "Now where could one little girl scurry on off to? Hmm…" After several moments of randomly floating around, thinking of where she might be, Jin stumbled upon a clearing opening up to the ocean. A soft breeze alerted Jin's nose to a particular scent of lilies. He looked up and there stood a woman with pale skin, pale light blue hair and eyes closed.

Well…he found her…

'_She had to be some sort of wind goddess or something…'_ Jin thought. _'With beauty like that, she makes the island look as plain as a board in comparison.'_ Jin crept closer, careful as not to disturb her. But he couldn't help but get caught in a trance. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder push him forward and he turned to find whose hand it could be. Toya looked at him with an amused expression. "Just go. Go on, talk to her. She's not gonna wait for you forever." With that, Toya turned the other direction and disappeared into the trees. Jin turned back to Kaida and smirked. "Lucky~" Jin laughed to himself. He let the wind carry him stealthily over to her. "Damn, she's beautiful," he whispered. Kaida moved her head at his voice. He had alerted her. She wore an amused expression which only heightened her cuteness. "I am, am I?" she chuckled and shook her head. "What are you doing here, Jin?" Shivers ran down his spine as she said his name with a voice like silk. "I wanted to share it with ya lassie. That's why I asked ya to come with me to appreciate its beauty, this island of mine," he spoke quickly, his thick accent coloring his words. This made her smile.

"Yeah but you left me in a place where I couldn't appreciate it with you." His ears twitched with a curious expression on his face. "Oh I did, did I? And what place would that be?"

"On the ground," she chuckled.

Jin lowered his head, a shadow looming over his eyes.

'_Had I said something wrong?'_

She leaned closer to inspect his face. Jin's boisterous laughter surprisedand forced her to jump back while her heart leapt at his sudden outburst. "Ah, forgive me, my lady! Sometimes little ol' Jin forgets that you're not as loved by the wind as I! But whoop and whee! You should have seen it! I almost lost it!" Jin paused and a grin spread across his happy-go-lucky face.

"I've got an idea!" Jin exclaimed.

She swore that his ear ears were twitching like crazy. She was afraid that if she stood too close, he really will poke her eye out. Suddenly and swiftly, Jin scooped her up in his arms and shot up into the sky like a bullet. Kaida screamed the entire way as Jin laughed at her and spiraled through the air, doing flips and ups and downs then ups again along the way. "Jin, I swear to Thor Almighty, if you drop me…" she cried out. "Ye be worryin' too much lassie! I dream not of dropping' ye! Just have a little faith!" Jin shouted joyously, suddenly diving downwards to the island and made a sharp U turn upwards. Kaida had never experienced anything so frightening…heart racing, adrenaline pumping, and breathing taking. Jin definitely knew how to live the life he was given. Jin dove into the clouds, took Kaida from under her arms… "Whoa, whoa, whoa! J-Jin! What are you-"…and threw her into the sky.

Meanwhile, down below, Toya watched in disbelief and embarrassment. "Aw Jin…that's not how you show the girl you like a good time…" he said to himself. Shaking his head, he looked back up at them. Jin continued to torment Kaida. He was quite the sadist… _'At least it's not me up there…'_

"Ahhhhh-Umf!" Kaida cried out. Apparently, Jin hadn't planned on letting her fall. She was now riding his back, arms wrapped around his neck and legs straddling his waist. Though her heart was still racing, as she looked at the amazing view before her, it began to slow down. Suddenly, the late afternoon escaped them and was replaced with early night, the sky dark and billions of stars visible to the naked eye. "How ya be likin' the view, love?" Jin questioned, an impish grin gracing his lips. Kaida said not one word. She didn't have to. She only sighed contently and rested her chin on Jin's shoulder.

"Kaida, love?"

"Hmm? What is it, Jin?"

Beneath her chin, she felt his body tremble and shiver. Goosebumps rose on Jin's skin. Oh, how he loved how his name sounded coming from her.

"Me ears are itchin' for an answer," he replied, his voice shaking slightly. She smiled at this. She pulled away quickly though. Kaida was perfectly content with having both of her eyeballs in its sockets. She smiled softly as Jin turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. His big blue eyes were filled with childlike curiosity, desperately eager to please. At that moment, a light wind overtook them both.

"Hmm…feel that breeze…" Kaida commented.

He took a breath and his lungs filled with the crisp clean air. "Ay."

Jin was never gonna get the answer he's been twitching for.

_[Word Count: 1,724]_


End file.
